


From the Ashes

by SBlev92



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: BioSyn, Dinosaurs, Evil Corporations, F/M, InGen - Freeform, John Hammond (mentioned) - Freeform, Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom Spoilers, Lex and Ellie have different last names through marriage, Masrani, Panic Attacks, Paul Kirby (mentioned), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seizures, Stranded, The Brachiosaurus lives, helicopter crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBlev92/pseuds/SBlev92
Summary: It's been 25 years since Tim and Lex, John Hammond's grandchildren, survived their terrifying ordeal on Isla Nublar. Now that the island's been destroyed by a volcano, the two figured it would be the perfect time to return and get closure. And with Tim making a living studying volcanoes, they had an actual excuse to go back. However, once they arrived, they discovered that the island wasn't quite dead after all. After their only way off the island is destroyed, the siblings must fight to survive, stop an evil genetics corporation from exploiting the island, and uncover exactly why so much still survived. It appears that no matter what, life will ALWAYS find a way.





	1. Back Into the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> _Jurassic Park_ and all related characters and events are the property of Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment
> 
>  _Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom_ and all related characters and events are the property of Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, and Legendary Pictures
> 
> "Life will find a way" is a quote from the _Jurassic Park_ series and belongs to Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment, I do not own it.
> 
> I own nothing except maybe the one or two minor OCs

A lone helicopter soared over the ocean off the coast of Costa Rica, headed for a now-forgotten island. Its occupants were en route to study the aftermath of its destruction, and explore the now-lifeless expansion of land that used to host the greatest scientific wonder of the modern age.

“I never thought we’d end up going back here again.” Tim Murphy said, staring out at the blue water below.

“I know, it’s been 25 years and the idea _still_ gives me chills.” His sister, Alexis “Lex” Murphy-Mattingly said. “But at least there won’t be any dinosaurs this time!” The two still had nightmares of their ordeal in their grandfather’s park so long ago. They hoped that Isla Nublar and its prehistoric inhabitants would’ve been buried and forgotten long ago, of course that hope was dashed when the park reopened as Jurassic World recently. Though, perhaps seeing the island now, destroyed, would give them closure.

“Ready to do the intro to the video?” Tim said, handing Lex the camera.

“Do we _really_ have to do this?” Lex said, rolling her eyes. “Gimmicky videos like this seem so childish.”

“Um, yeah. My series is an internet documentary, kinda hard to do that without a video!” Tim said.

“Alright, aaaaand action.” Lex said.

“Hey guys, it’s me, the famed volcanologist extraordinaire Tim Murphy, this is my sister Lex, and we’re headed to a site that many of you have heard of in recent news and both of us have quite a history with. We’re headed to the famous Isla Nublar island, which used to be home to the Jurassic World theme park, and its predecessor Jurassic Park, which was never released to the public. As many of you know, the island’s long-dormant volcano recently erupted, destroying the park and its inhabitants and leaving the island barren and dead. Well today, we’re going to see the aftermath of the destruction first-hand, and maybe get a peek inside the volcano itself! Also, real quick we want to dedicate this video to our loyal fans, our late grandfather John Hammond, and our close friends, Drs. Alan and Ellie Grant, thanks for all you’ve done for us and congrats on the wedding! Alright, cut.”

“Not a bad intro!” Said Gregory, the pilot and Tim’s friend. “But you said you two have a ‘history’ with the island? I’m sure the fans would love to know more about that.”

“Eh, I’ll touch on it later in the video.” Tim said. “Besides, most of my fans know we’re Hammond’s grandkids. They know what went down.”

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into coming here.” Lex shook her head. “I do have a company to take care of after all!”

“Hey, that tech place’ll be fine without you for a week.” Tim said. “Besides, it’ll be good for both of us to see our nightmare destroyed.”

“Uh, guys?” Gregory said. “I think we’re here but you need to take a look at this.”

The siblings looked out of their windows and could not believe what they saw. Just ahead was Isla Nublar, and while most of the island (particularly around the top near the volcano) appeared barren, the bottom third of the island was still green and lush. Being a volcanologist, Tim knew that there should be _nothing_ still alive on the island, yet he couldn’t deny what his own eyes were seeing.

“What in the hell?” Lex breathed.

“Gregory, find us a clear spot and set us down.” Tim said. “I need to get a closer look.”

The helicopter landed in a clearing near the coast and the trio emerged. Though they were still in disbelief, there it was in front of them: a vast green jungle stretching out for miles. Tim examined one of the trees up close, and while the leaves were slightly darkened and the branches somewhat charred, the tree was still clearly alive. His sister made an even more shocking discovery.

“T-Tim!” She said, pointing just behind him. Her eyes conveyed the same look of fear he saw in her 25 years ago, when she first spotted the velociraptor that menaced them in the park’s kitchen. Tim turned around and saw three small Compys eyeing him from the forest.

“H-how is that possible?” Lex said in a shaky voice. “There shouldn’t be any-”

Her words were interrupted by a loud rumble, then another, then another. The three barely had time to get out of the way before an enormous creature came stomping into their path. Luckily though, this one didn’t want to eat them. It was a Brachiosaurus, just as massive and majestic as the ones the two saw when they were children. The dinosaur let out a loud, rumbling call as it stomped through the clearing.

“Amazing, absolutely amazing.” Gregory admired, having never actually seen a dinosaur in person. The animal, much like the trees, had signs of burning all over its body, but that was a very small matter all things considered; logically, it should’ve been _dead._

“What exactly is going on here?” Lex asked as the Brach’s footsteps grew fainter and fainter. “I thought that volcano destroyed everything!”

“It _should_ have!” Tim exclaimed. “Something’s not right here, there’s no way a volcano of that magnitude can erupt the way it did and do so little actual damage. We need to figure out what’s going on.”

“Do you _really_ want to walk back into this horror?” Lex asked. “I say we just get the hell out of here!”

“No, I _need_ to know! I need to know…how grandpa’s work survived.” Tim said.

“Guys, um, leaving might not be the worst idea.” A concerned Gregory said. Tim and Lex turned around to see what he was looking at, and barely had time to see an enormous predator charging at them from the jungle.

“RUN!” Tim shouted. The trio hurried towards the helicopter as fast as they could, the rumbling of the dinosaur’s footsteps growing louder behind them. Tim turned around to get a glimpse of the dinosaur; it sort’ve looked like a T-Rex, but was slightly larger, had a more elongated head, and three fingers on each arm instead of two.

The three made it into the chopper and began to take off, but were jolted and shaken as the dinosaur’s teeth punctured the tail of the helicopter, causing it to break off and the cockpit to hurdle towards the ground. It crashed and shattered, sending Tim and Lex flying and pinning Gregory underneath the wreckage. The siblings desperately tried to pull him out, but he wasn’t budging, and the dinosaur was drawing closer.

“Go, get out of here!” Gregory shouted. “It’s too late for me, just go!” Reluctantly, the two complied and took off in the other direction. They both looked back to see the dinosaur’s jaws close around the top half of their friend’s body. Not wanting to see the rest, they sprinted into the forest as fast as they could, hearts pounding and minds racing. They came back hoping to give closure to their nightmare, but instead found themselves trapped in it once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there isn't any confusion, the Brachiosaurus Tim and Lex come across is _indeed_ the same one that supposedly burned up in _Fallen Kingdom_. Ah, the power we fanfic writers hold, to resurrect life. We're kind of like Hammond ourselves when you think about it!


	2. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE** I added two new tags to this work for content in this chapter, it is suggested that you make note of them in case it may be troubling for anyone. Basically it pertains to trauma a character suffered due to the events of the first movie.

The two hurried blindly into the forest, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the dinosaur as they could. Unfortunately, it must’ve picked up their scent because its loud, rumbling footsteps were growing louder and louder. Knowing they couldn’t outrun it, they dove into some large brush and tried to remain hidden from the predator.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tim and Lex heard a low growl and the dinosaur’s enormous head came into view through the brush. Saliva dripped from its mouth like rain, coming uncomfortably close as the dinosaur turned its head back and forth, sniffing the air for its prey’s scent. Lex began to grip Tim’s hand very tightly, and he knew why; seeing this large theropod looming over them reminded them both of their terrifying encounter with the Tyrannosaurus when they were children. The shadow of Jurassic Park had loomed over them for the past 25 years; the memories of that experience would never leave them. Suddenly, Lex’s panic attack began to take full control, and she began loudly hyperventilating, each breath releasing a sharp noise giving away their position.

“Turn the light off! Tim, turn the light off!” she said in a slurred voice, reliving her dialogue to her brother right before the Rex struck.

“Shh! Lex, you have to be quiet!” Tim whispered as he quickly put his hand over her mouth. Tim knew his words were useless as this was impossible to control, he just hoped that she didn’t just doom them both. The dinosaur, hearing the noise, turned to stare right at them. Its growls went from having a curious and inquisitive nature to them, to more of one of satisfaction. It opened its maw and raised its head, as Tim wrapped his arm around Lex’s waist, ready to bolt.

However, both he and the dinosaur were jolted by a loud, cracking bang in the distance. The animal appeared dazed for a brief moment, shook its head, and stomped away in the direction of the sound. Tim wasn’t sure what just happened, as that noise honestly sounded almost like a _gunshot_. Were there other people on the island? Tim turned back to his sister, who was limp in his arms and unresponsive.

“Lex.” He said, shaking her lightly. “Lex, wake up!” She jolted upright, grabbing his arm, her eyes wide with horror.

“Lex, it’s okay. We’re safe now.” Tim reassured. His sister broke down and buried her head in his chest, sobbing.

“Tim, we’re gonna die here, aren’t we!?” she said.

“No, no we’re not.” He responded. “Look, I think…I think there might be other people here on the island. I swear that was a gunshot. If we can find them, maybe they can get us out of here, but we have to go to _them_ , okay?” Lex nodded, and Tim helped her to her feet, and the pair cautiously walked through the jungle towards the source of the noise.

“But how?” Lex asked. “How are there still dinosaurs?”

“No idea.” Responded Tim. “After an eruption of that magnitude, there should be _nothing_ on this island except ash and bodies.”

“There were a lot of volcanoes back in the Mesozoic Era, do you think dinosaurs are just resistant to the gases?”

“Nah,” said Tim. “Remember what Grandpa told us about him being glad the volcano was dormant, because if it ever blew, it’d kill everything on the island? I don’t think he intended for them to be volcano-proof. This has InGen meddling written all over it. Wait…get the camera out.”

“Why?” Lex asked, puzzled. Tim pointed to the clearing ahead, which was teeming with herds of herbivores grazing. Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, they were all here together, making for quite the picturesque scene.

“You still want to do the show?” Lex asked.

“Yeah, in case we don’t make it, I want the world to know what happened to us, what’s _still_ happening here.” Tim said as Lex reluctantly took the camera out of her backpack and began filming.

“Okay, and action.” She called.

“Well ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, the volcano wasn’t as far-reaching as we previously thought.” Tim narrated as Lex panned the camera across the field, getting as clear a view of the dinosaurs as she could. “As you can see, life still flourishes on Isla Nublar, and shows no sign of stopping. I’ll try to fill you in on any details I find out, and bring you more dino footage, but if I don’t, you know what likely happened. For now, this is Tim Murphy signing off.”

“Got your footage?” Lex questioned sarcastically.

“Hey, we need a record of this!” Tim said. “If nothing else, so we can tell the mainland what happened here. So we can tell them what happened to Gregory. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Uh, hang on pal.” Lex said, grabbing her brother by the shirt before he could traipse into the field. “Let’s go around. Just because they eat plants doesn’t mean they aren’t dangerous.”

The two made their way around the clearing to the other side and carried on a little ways when Tim signaled his sister to stop and listen. Over the noise of the birds and wind, they could clearly make out someone talking. There _were_ other people here!

“Dodgson, what the _hell_ was that!?” a male voice shouted. As Tim and Lex crept closer, they could see it belonged to a soldier, one of about twenty set up in a small camp. He was yelling at an elderly, yet strong, man wearing body armor and sunglasses. “What was that monster that just killed two of my men!?”

“That was Carcharodontosaurus.” Dodgson replied. “One of InGen’s later ‘off-the-book’ experiments.”

“We thought this was gonna be easy!” The solider shouted. “We come here to this rock, find what we were looking for and get out, no casualties!”

“If you keep shouting, there’ll be _more_ casualties!” Dodgson said, sternly.

“Was that a threat?” the soldier asked, gripping his pistol.

“No, but the noise you’re making will draw more of InGen’s ‘experiments’ to our location, so I suggest you keep your goddamn voice down!”

Tim and Lex didn’t know whether to introduce themselves or just steer clear. Who were these people exactly? And what did they come to the island expecting to find if they didn’t know about the dinosaurs? Before they had time to ponder these questions too much, they both felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of their heads, and heard a voice directly behind them.

“Don’t move.”


	3. A Fond Memory

“Sir, I found these two spying on us.” The soldier said, shoving the two on the ground in front of Dodgson. “No idea how they got here.” Dodgson kneeled down to get a better look at Lex and Tim, took off his sunglasses and smiled.

“Well son of a bitch.” He said. “You’re Hammond’s grandkids, aren’t you?”

“Actually, I’m just a volcanologist here to study the aftermath of the island.” Tim half-lied. “This is my assistant. We didn’t even know Hammond _had_ grandkids!”

“Oh don’t bullshit me. I recognize the two of you! Met you when you were still children!” Dodgson said.

“Sorry, who are you?” Lex asked.

“Lewis Dodgson.” He explained. “Head of BioSyn Technologies, Inc. I spoke with Hammond quite a bit in the months before his death, trying to convince him to let us merge with InGen, but he never went for it. Stubborn old geezer.”

“Hey asshole, that’s our grandpa you’re talking about!” Tim shouted. “And for the record we _do_ remember you, and how much we always wanted you to leave.”

“Why are you here?” Lex interrogated.

“We’re trying to find out the explanation for all of _this._ ” Dodgson said, gesturing to the forests around him. “It’s not like an ecosystem to just shake off a cataclysmic disaster like that. And I’m not just talking about the dinosaurs, but the plants too! I mean, aside from what the actual lava destroyed, which was only about the top third of the island, everything else is perfectly intact! That’s not natural, Hammond and his scientists did something to this island and I intend to find out what.”

“Why do you care?” Tim asked. “Our grandpa’s dead and his company is headed towards bankruptcy. Why do you care about a failed science experiment?”

“Are you kidding me? Imagine the applications something like this could be used for!” Dodgson said. “Instead of using it on dinosaurs and theme parks, imagine the implications for _humans!_ Do you have any idea how much countries will pay to have heat-resistant soldiers? If we can find out whatever the hell InGen did to this place, manufacture it, and sell it, BioSyn will become _the_ top genetics company in the world.”

“Well good luck with that because it’s probably all destroyed.” Tim said.

“Actually, we know some of Dr. Wu’s research is still there, underground, beneath the ruins of Jurassic World.” Dodgson said. “We were chased off by dinos before we could look around, but now we’ve got the next best source of information: Hammond’s flesh and blood.”

“What makes you think we’d know anything?” Lex said. “We’re just as confused about this place as you are!”

“I think you’re lying.” Dodgson said, getting in her face. “I know Hammond divulged secrets about Jurassic Park to you and Bowl-Cut over there. I walked in on him telling you the details of the whole frog-DNA thing.”

“He _never_ said _anything_ to us about the dinosaurs being volcano-resistant.” Lex said, balling her fists.

“Alright, if you won’t tell us what we want to know, you’ll show us.” He said before motioning to the soldier standing above them. “Get them up. We’ll take them to Jurassic World, where they _will_ lead us to Wu’s research. If not, hell we’ll use them as bait to keep the dinos off of us while we search.”

The soldier, joined by another, pulled Tim and Lex onto their feet and tied their hands behind their backs. Then, they marched them through the jungle with Dodgson and the rest of the convoy. The siblings weren’t sure what to do; they’d never even been to Jurassic World! But why would they? After their experience in the first park, they preferred to stay as far away from living dinosaurs as possible. They knew they had to think of some way to escape; even if by some miracle they _did_ find whatever BioSyn was looking for, Dodgson would definitely kill them afterwards.

Turns out they didn’t have to wait too long for an opportunity. The soldier at the front of the convoy motioned for the others to stop; ahead in the middle of the path were about fifteen small dinosaurs, each with a row of feathers running from the top of its head all the way down its spine to the tail, and mouths full of jagged teeth that stuck out at odd angles. They were all laying dead in the middle of the path, with a very small one, probably a juvenile, whining pitifully as it futilely nudged an adult. Noticing the humans, the dinosaur hobbled towards them before itself collapsing a few feet away from its brethren.

“Well, we just found dinner for the night!” One soldier said as the others moved in to gather up the dead dinos, all except Dodgson, who stayed with the siblings.

“What are those?” Tim whispered.

“I dunno, I’ve never seen dinosaurs like those before.” Lex replied.

“You two shut up.” Dodgson said. “Hurry up and gather them up, I’d like to get to Jurassic World before sundown so just……wait.” Dodgson squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the dinosaurs, and his eyes widened with shock.

“Shit. Those are Troodon!” He exclaimed to himself. “Next to raptors, they’re the most intelligent dinosaurs in existence! Men! Get away from them right now!”

“What?” One of them shouted. Dodgson didn’t have time to reply before the Troodon sprang to life and began attacking the soldiers. The men never had time to fight back before a claw or jaw tore into their flesh; some hidden Troodon even leapt from the trees, pouncing on their gullible prey and dragging their hooked claws across the soldiers’ throats.

Dodgson drew his pistol and began shooting, though it didn’t seem to be doing any good. Tim and Lex took advantage of the distraction and took off into the jungle. They didn’t know if Dodgson saw them and they didn’t care. They just ran until they were sure they lost him, then cut the zipties on their wrists with Tim’s pocketknife.

“Think he got away?” Lex asked.

“No idea, but I doubt he’ll find us again.” Tim said. “Come on, it’s getting late. Let’s sleep up in this tree.”

“You’re joking, right?” Lex asked, confused.

“Hey, I wanna sleep somewhere high, especially if the Carchar… the Carchodora… if the Carch shows up!” Tim said, as he began climbing up a large tree nearby.

“Unbelievable.” Lex said, rolling her eyes as she reluctantly climbed up. Once they reached a safe height, Lex sat her backpack on a nearby branch and laid up against the trunk next to Tim.

“Tim?” she asked.

“Yeah?”

“What would Alan say if he were here right now?” Lex said.

“If Alan were here, _we_ wouldn’t be.” Tim said with a smile. “As soon as the words ‘we’re going to Isla Nublar’ left our lips, he’d smack the both of us over the head. By the way, we don’t mention this to him, Ellie, or Ian when, if, we get off this island.”

“Agreed.” Lex said. “Did any of them ever go to Jurassic World?”

“What do you think?” Tim asked. “Remember at him and Ellie’s wedding when Paul Kirby suggested they go to Jurassic World on their honeymoon? Alan looked like he wanted to deck him.”

“Alan’s wanted to deck him for a long time.” Lex said. Suddenly, she sat up and stared into the distance. “Tim, look!”

Tim sat up too and saw at least three long Brachiosaurus necks poke up from the canopy. It appeared to be the one they encountered earlier and two others, peacefully munching away at the high branches of the trees.

“Wow. Still just as beautiful now as it was when we were little.” Tim said. “You wanna try feeding them again?”

“Sure.” Lex said, breaking off a piece of a nearby branch. “Maybe this time it won’t sneeze on me!” She beckoned for the nearest Brach with the branch. Sure enough, it saw her and slowly approached. The dinosaur gently bit down on the branch and tore it away from Lex, who smiled as she reached for another. This was one memory of the park that made Lex happy, one she was pleased to be able to relive.

“I’ve gotta film this.” Tim said, reaching for the backpack and firing up the camera. “Ladies and gentlemen, _this_ is one of the true beauties of this island. Sure this place has its fair share of ugly aspects and creatures we’d rather not encounter, but this here is one reason to preserve it, one reason to love it.”

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you?” Lex said, patting the dino on the side of the head. The Brach closed its eye as she pat it, appearing to enjoy the attention, before finally moving on to graze on other trees.

Tim put the camera away and the two began to slowly drift off, their eyes resting on the calming scene of these gentle giants, and one of their only fond memories of Jurassic Park.


	4. Foes Become Friends

Lex did not sleep soundly that night. Her mind racked by their return to Isla Nublar, her subconscious swept her into the one place that has haunted her nightmares for the past 25 years: the visitors’ center kitchen. Her heart pounded out of its chest as she slowly crawled across the floor with Tim, mere inches away from the raptors, who luckily were on the other side of the counter. A raptor peered over the side, and the kids instinctively crouched out of its line of sight. The raptor growled and hissed in frustration, then continued walking around the side.

Lex hurriedly crawled around the corner to the other side and turned around…only to find Tim not with her. She slowly peered around the corner, whole body trembling with horror, to find the raptors holding him down, claws digging into his torso. Her brother screamed a shrill cry of fear before one of the dinosaurs bit down onto his jugular. Panicked and frenzied, Lex jumped to her feet and bolted towards the door, tears streaming down her face. Just as she reached it, a raptor jumped in front of her and blocked her path. It slowly walked towards her, growling with hunger. She heard a loud banging noise to her left and turned just in time to see another raptor leap right at her, mouth open and prepared to bite down.

She shot up, screaming at the top of her lungs, waking Tim and sending a small flock of birds scurrying from the trees. A startled Tim, who almost fell out of the tree, attempted to calm his sister, who was now bawling and hysterical.

“Lex! It’s okay! Lex!” Tim shouted, wrapping his arms around her. “You were having a nightmare again. It was the kitchen again, wasn’t it?”

“It felt real this time.” She said, crying into his shoulder. “This place…it’s bringing back so many painful memories!”

“I know, I know.” Tim said. “But I promise, we _will_ get out of here.” He stayed up and held her for a while, before the both of them slowly drifted back into a restless sleep. The two were jolted awake the next morning by a loud rumbling noise. Disoriented, they sat up and looked down at the jungle floor to see a terrifying sight: the Carcharodontosaurus. The Carch was slowly lumbering through the forest, swinging its massive head left to right and sniffing loudly. It had picked up their scent.

The dinosaur stopped at the tree they were hiding in and began lightly nudging it. The tree was thick, and they were high up enough to consider themselves safe. Still, they did _not_ want this thing to see them. The Carch nudged the tree a bit harder this time and looked up. Tim and Lex quickly ducked away from its sight; they weren’t sure if it saw them or not. After what seemed like several minutes, the Carch let out a defeated huff and stomped away. Once the loud footsteps finally vanished, Tim and Lex slowly, carefully, descended from the tree.

“Uh, Tim? How exactly are we going to get off this island?” Lex asked.

“Well, we’ve got one of two options: we can either try to find Jurassic World, hope its backup generators are still functional, and try to call for help. Or we can find where Dodgson and his crew docked at and try to steal one of their boats.”

“But we don’t know where they docked at. That’s the problem.” Lex said. “Besides, would you know how to pilot a boat to the mainland?”

Tim shrugged. “Jurassic World it is!” Now, I’d estimate we’re somewhere on the southwestern part of the island, and the main part of the park is in the dead center. We packed a compass, right?”

Lex retrieved the compass and, under her direction, the two proceeded through the jungle towards what they believed to be the direction Jurassic World was in. Though, it wasn’t long before they came across a familiar face.

“Look, up ahead!” Tim pointed out, gesturing for his sister to crouch behind some bushes with him.

“Dodgson!” she shouted. About twenty feet ahead of them, Dodgson was stumbling through the jungle, exhausted, clearly dehydrated, and nervous. Tim no longer saw the man who previously tried to kill them, now all he saw was a desperate old man alone in the forests.

“I’m gonna ask him to join us.” He said.

“What? Are you crazy?” Lex protested.

“We can’t just let him die out here!” Tim said. “Besides, we have a better chance of surviving if there’s three of us instead of only two.”

“Hey, Dodgson!” Tim shouted. Startled, the old man spun around and aimed his pistol at the pair, but slowly lowered it.

“Well, I have to hand it to you two.” He said with a weak smile. “You sure know your way around this island!”

“We’ve had some…‘prior experience’ with this place.” Said Lex.

“We were on our way to Jurassic World to try to signal for help.” Tim said. “You wanna come with us?”

“I never thought I’d hear myself saying this, but hell yeah!” Dodgson said. “Damn Troodons wiped out my entire squad, I’ve been out here by myself this whole time.”

“Here.” Tim said, getting a bottle of water out of the backpack and tossing it to him. “You look like you need this. Though, I’m just gonna hold onto _this_ for you.” Tim snatched Dodgson’s pistol out of his holster. Dodgson laughed and shook his head, then took a big gulp of the water.

“Come on, if I kill the two of you, I’ll be alone again.” He said.

“Yeah well, after our first meeting with you, you’ll understand our mistrust.” Lex said.

“So, where exactly did you and your crew dock?” Tim said as the three of them carried on towards the park.

“Eastern side of the island.” Dodgson replied. “Where the old docks used to be. Doesn’t matter now though, they’re all destroyed. I made a break for it back when we lost the three of you, only to find a school of goddamn Plesiosaurs trashing the boats.”

“So in other words, if we can’t send a signal out from Jurassic World, we’re basically screwed?” Lex said.

“That’s the way I see it.” Said Dodgson. “Hey, now that we have the time to talk, are you _sure_ Hammond never said _anything_ to you about the dinosaurs’ survivability? No added gene, no weird splicing to make them volcano-proof? Nothing at all?”

“Nothing.” Said Tim. “He never told us anything about this. Trust us, we’re just as puzzled as you are, besides even if we _did_ know something, why would we even tell you? Let’s all just focus on getting the hell out of here.”

“Right, sure.” Dodgson said. Obviously asking was getting him nowhere. That’s okay though, as long as these two could escort him back to the park, he had a feeling of where he needed to go to get his answer. Too bad he’d have to kill his “new friends” once he found it, though.

Before long, night fell; unfortunately, the surrounding trees were too thin and brittle for them to sleep in, so they decided to simply take their chances camping on the ground, with one person agreeing to stay up and keep watch. Once they got a fire going, their next order of business was definitely food, as the three were all starving.

“So, anything to eat in that backpack of yours?” Dodgson asked.

“Not much.” Lex said, fishing through it. “A few crushed granola bars. We didn’t plan on an extended stay on this island.”

“Ick. I always hated granola.” Dodgson said. The three were startled by a rustling in the nearby brush, followed by some odd growling sound. Instinctively, Tim drew the pistol and fired several shots into the bush; investigating, he pulled out the bodies of two Compys.

“How about some meat?” he shrugged. Making a makeshift spit, him and Dodgson watched in hunger as the dinosaurs slowly cooked, while Lex just grimaced in disgust. Finally, the two pulled one off the fire, cut it in half with a pocketknife, and began to eat.

“Well, what do you think?” Dodgson asked.

“Gamey, but actually not bad!” Tim said.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Dodgson said. “Kinda tastes like rattlesnake mixed with dark chicken meat.”

“Here Lex, try a piece.” Tim said, tearing off a piece and handing it to her.

“Um, I’ll just stick with the granola, thanks.” Lex said. “Besides, you know I’m a vegetarian.”

“Suit yourself.” Tim said. Once they had all finished their meal, they doused the fire and went to sleep; Lex decided to take the first watch, since sleep didn’t come naturally to her on this island anyway. Once it was Tim’s turn, the two secretly agreed to “forget” to wake Dodgson up for his shift, as they were still hesitant to give him his gun back.

The next morning, Tim woke the others once the first light of dawn emerged, so they could get as early of a start as possible. As they got closer to the center of the island, they could see the ruins of some of the park’s taller buildings through the trees; they could also see the island’s enormous volcano off in the distance.

“Think that thing’ll ever erupt again?” Lex asked.

“Hard to say.” Replied Tim. “Volcanoes, like anything else in nature, are very unpredictable. Hell, everyone thought it was inactive the _first_ time around, so who knows?”

“Well, when and if it ever does, let’s hope we’re all off this rock before then!” said Dodgson. Finally, the first real glimpses of Jurassic World came into view as the burnt, mangled remains of the park loomed over the surrounding jungle. As the three approached, the haunting sight sent a chill down their spines; what was once a bustling tourist attraction teeming with life was now a blackened mass of charred building frames and signs with indistinguishable writing. A few buildings survived (namely, the visitors’ center, an adjacent restaurant, and a handful of shops), but otherwise, the park was reduced to almost nothing by the volcano.

“Look at this place.” Tim said. “There’s no way any sort of phone or computer survived this. How are we gonna make contact with the mainland?”

“Jurassic World had a lot of underground facilities and basements.” Dodgson said. “I’m confident they were spared the brunt of the eruption, and maybe still have working power.”

“You sure know a lot about this place.” Lex accused.

“What can I say? BioSyn’s been spying on InGen and Masrani for years.” Dodgson shrugged. “Our best bet is the visitors’ center.”

Just as the three started for the visitors’ center, they heard loud, rumbling footsteps ahead of them. To their horror, the Carch emerged from the trees to the side of the park, blocking their path to the visitors’ center. The dinosaur let out an earsplitting roar of satisfaction: it finally had its prey cornered.


	5. The Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** This chapter contains a scene describing a PTSD-related seizure

“Quick, into the restaurant!” Dodgson shouted as the Carch charged at the three. They sprinted towards the building as fast as they could amid the earth-shaking stomps of the dinosaur. Tim, bringing up the rear, leapt through the door just as the Carch chomped down, its jagged teeth tearing into his pants leg. The angry dino was determined not to let its prey escape; it began violently ramming the building with its head, shattering the glass and creating large cracks in the already weak structure.

“This building isn’t gonna hold!” Tim said. “We can’t stay here long!”

“Into the kitchen, hurry!” Dodgson said. He and Tim rushed for the kitchen, but Lex froze at the doorway. Staring into that dark abyss brought back all of the terrifying memories of her childhood in one huge rush that hit her all at once.

“Lex come on!” Tim shouted. Lex wanted to move, but her legs were frozen solid. Even as the roars of the Carch and the crashing of concrete and glass grew louder behind her, she could not move; hell, she could barely _see_ as her vision was darkening from her light-headedness. Finally, she felt both the sensation of hot breath on her back and a hand grab her by the wrist as Tim yanked her into the kitchen and slammed the steel door shut.

The three survivors ran behind a counter and crouched down; the dinosaur frustratingly nudged against the door and attempted to ram the wall down, but couldn’t penetrate the more intact structure of the kitchen. They sat there in silence, listening to the creature’s frustrated roars and loud stomps grow fainter, but never completely die down. The miniscule light coming in through cracks in the wall illuminated the kitchen just enough to where the three could make out the large, black forms of the counters and walls.

“What do we do now?” Tim asked.

“We _have_ to make it to the visitor’s center, it’s our only chance.” Dodgson said. “If only that _thing_ would go the hell away!”

“It knows we’re here.” Tim replied. “It’s not gonna leave until we come out.”

“Timmy, what is it?” Lex said quietly.

“Um, sis what’re you talking about?” Tim said, confusingly.

“It’s inside!” she replied in a very strained, almost slurred voice. What was she talking about? They’d surely notice if the Carch had busted through into the kitchen. Tim quickly realized she was having another attack; Lex’s eyes were rolled back into her head and she started to convulse, the whole time making a constant “uhhhh” sound.

“Lex? LEX!” Tim shouted, catching her head as she slumped over.

“She’s having a seizure!” Dodgson said. “Here, help me roll her over onto her side, and keep your hand under her head!”

Tim complied, and gently tilted Lex onto her right side; she continued to seize, and foamy saliva began to pour from her mouth. Tim attempted to hold down her arm, which kept swinging upward, but Dodgson told him not to, as restraining her could harm her.

“Lex? Come back to us, okay? It’s Tim, I’m here.” Tim said.

“I don’t think she can hear you, brother.” Dodgson said. “Does she have a history of epilepsy?”

“No, but I think she was mentally scarred after our first visit to the island.” Tim said. “She’d have nightmares occasionally, and refuse to ride in an SUV, but she’s never had seizures from it.”

“She’s never been faced directly with her trigger before.” Dodgson said.

“What can we do?” Tim asked, concerned.

“We just have to wait for this to pass, and try to keep her as calm as possible afterwards.” Dodgson said. Suddenly, they heard the loud stomps of the Carch outside, and could see the beast through the cracks in the walls. Lex began moaning again and Tim went to quiet her, but Dodgson hastily grabbed his arm.

“Don’t cover her mouth, you’ll block off her airway. We’re just gonna have to hope it doesn’t hear her.” As the dinosaur walked back around to the front of the building, Lex stopped seizing and slowly began to stir.

“Wh-what happened?” she said weakly.

“It’s okay, it’s over now.” Tim said with a smile, his eyes watering. Lex took in her surroundings and took the time to calm herself down, taking deep breaths and attempting to compose herself. That is, before a long, toothy snout poked out from behind the nearest counter. Then another from underneath the counter, then another dropped from the ceiling.

It appeared a brood of Troodons had taken up residence in the kitchen and had been woken up by all the commotion. Licking their lips, they slowly approached the trio, hissing with delight. Tim and Dodgson prepared to run, but Lex just stood up and faced them.

“I’M SO DONE BEING AFRAID OF THIS SHIT!!!” She shouted. Lex grabbed a frying pan off the counter and swung it at a Troodon, knocking it several feet backwards. She then tossed it at another, this one having the intelligence to dodge. She then started grabbing pots and pans and throwing them at the dinosaurs as hard as she could, shouting at the top of her lungs while she did. The frightened dinos sprinted out of the kitchen as fast as they could; outside, the trio could hear the Carch roar as he spotted the fleeing Troodons, and stomp away after them.

“Damn, Lex!” Tim exclaimed.

“Now’s our chance, let’s move!” Dodgson said. They hurried out of the kitchen and, seeing no sign of the Carch, ran as fast as they could to the visitors’ center, knowing full and well that the dinosaur could come charging after them at any moment. Once they entered the visitors’ center, Dodgson directed them to head downstairs, as it’d be the only place that may have weathered the volcano eruption. Sure enough, the trio found the basement floor of the building nearly unscathed; not only that, reserve power was still running. While Tim and Dodgson had a look around the laboratories housed within, Lex picked up the phone on a nearby desk and dialed the listed number for the Costa Rican mainland.

“Hello? Yes, this is Lex Murphy-Mattingly. Me and two other survivors are trapped on the remains of Isla Nublar. Please send help! We’re at the Jurassic World visitors’ center, but be careful: some dinosaurs are _still_ alive here!”

“Well?” Tim asked.

“They said they’ll send a rescue crew, but it may be a while.” Lex said. “They told us to hunker down here where it’s safe.”

“Thank God.” Tim said. “See, I told you we’d get out of here!”

“Hey guys, come look at this real quick!” Dodgson said. He was standing by a sealed metal door with a fingerprint scanner next to it. According to the nameplate on the outside, the door led to Dr. Henry Wu’s personal office.

“Wonder what kind of secrets we’d find in there?” Dodgson asked.

“How would we even get in there?” asked Lex. “We’d have to have Dr. Wu’s fingerprints.”

“Wait, didn’t grandpa give us access to the entire park when he built it?” Tim asked. “He took our fingerprints and retina scans and told us that ‘my family can go anywhere they want to in my park.’”

“That was the _old_ Jurassic Park.” Lex said.

“Well, maybe Masrani honored his wishes in the new construction?” Tim said. He placed his thumb on the scanner and, sure enough, the doors flung open. The trio were surprised to find the entire office empty except for one old, dusty binder in the corner of a bookshelf. It read: _Dr. Wu’s Personal Notes on Jurassic Park: 1992._

Tim grabbed the binder and opened it to the table of contents. Halfway down, he found the title that intrigued him the most: “Contingency Plan in the Event Mount Sibo Erupts.” He flipped to that page and found a small glass vial taped to the page, containing an unusual looking substance. He also found an intriguing journal entry, which Lex and Dodgson read over his shoulder.

_Journal of Dr. Wu- May 15, 1992_

_Mr. Hammond is on my ass about inserting a “lysine contingency” into the dinosaurs. Basically if they ever break out, it’s his way of ensuring they don’t survive long enough to start repopulating on their own. But I’m not going to do that. Sure, I’ll tell him that’s what I’m inserting into the animals’ genetic code, but really I’ll be doing something else instead._

_It’s no secret that Isla Nublar hosts a dormant volcano by the name of “Mount Sibo”, it’s also no secret that dormant volcanoes have a tendency to eventually become not-so-dormant. A volcanic eruption would surely spell disaster for the park, and I’m not about to allow these highly valuable assets to be wiped out by nature. Therefore I’ve inserted a unique gene into each dinosaur’s DNA, one that will allow them to withstand the intense heat and noxious gases that would be emitted in a volcanic eruption. While, regrettably, some dinosaurs close to Sibo will still be killed by the lava, this will ensure that at least something survives._

_The gene I selected for this (a small sample of which I’ve contained here in the journal) comes from the Pacific sleeper shark, or Somniosus pacificus. This amazing fish has been found to be swimming inside of active underwater volcanoes, making it a prime candidate for this project. I’ll also attempt to insert a modified version of this gene into some of the flora that we plant. That part will be a bit trickier, as converting an animal gene into one that will fit into a plant’s DNA is not exactly a seamless endeavor._

_Hammond has asked me to create a failsafe to destroy all of my hard work, but that is something I just cannot do, especially if I plan on selling them to my other employers when this silly theme park of his inevitably fails._

“So _that’s_ how the dinosaurs survived the volcano!” Lex said.

“Yes, and that’s also how BioSyn’s going to be saved from bankruptcy.” Dodgson said, quickly snatching the pistol from Tim’s waist and aiming it at the two siblings. “Thank you two so much for leading me here. I don’t know how I would’ve made it without you.”

“Dodgson, this isn’t the time.” Tim said. “Rescue’s on its way, just cut the bullshit and we can all get out of here!”

“No, _I_ can get out of here.” Dodgson smiled. “I’m sorry, but I can’t have anyone alive know that I stole the shark genes. I’ll just have to tell the rescue team that both of you went insane from hunger and tried to eat me, so I had to shoot you both in self-defense. Now, if you’ll be so kind.”

“Tim, don’t do it.” Lex said to Tim, who was looking down contemplatively at the small glass vial. Slowly, he grabbed hold of it and pulled loose the ancient scotch tape holding it in.

“That’s a good man.” Dodgson said. “Now, just toss it over here, and I’ll make sure you die quick and painlessly.”

Dodgson’s threat was interrupted by the scurrying of several tiny feet above, followed by loud stomping. There was a mighty roar and several screeches of fear, and scampering downstairs that was progressively getting louder and louder. Finally, several frightened Troodons emerged in the lab to take shelter from the pursuing Carch. Tim took advantage of Dodgson’s distraction to smash the vial against his head and make a grab for the gun. Dodgson attempted to wrestle his attacker away but Tim, being younger and in better shape, overpowered Dodgson, hit him over the head with the butt of the pistol, and him and Lex bolted out of the room, leaving Dodgson with the Troodons.

“Hey! Get back here you bastards!” he said, using one hand to push himself up and the other to put pressure on his bleeding head. He attempted to start after them, but the Troodons blocked his path. Dodgson quickly glanced around for a way out as he slowly backed into the corner, but found none. The Troodons slowly advanced towards him, licking their lips in delight. As they completely blocked him in, he heard a hiss from above him, and a predator dropped down from the ceiling on top of him, signaling the others to pounce on top of a struggling Dodgson and devour him, still squirming and screaming.


	6. Out of the Fire

Meanwhile, Tim and Lex hurried up the stairs, but stopped just short of the door to the lobby, where they could see the snout of the Carch stuck _inside_ the doorway, sniffing for the Troodons it just chased inside.

“What do we do?” Lex asked. Tim didn’t have an answer; the way he saw it, they were literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. Carch at one end of the stairwell, Troodons on the other. Then, the pair heard a loud whirring sound growing louder: the rescue helicopter!

The dinosaur paused for a moment, then backed its enormous head out of the doorway and stomped towards the noise. Lex and Tim poked their heads around the corner to see it roaring at the helicopter, which was hovering far above its reach, with no intention to land.

“No! We can’t let this thing scare them off!” Lex said. “We have to do something!”

“No, _I_ have to do something.” Tim said.

“W-what?” Lex asked nervously.

“I’m going to lead the dinosaur away, you make for the chopper.” Tim said.

“Tim NO!” Lex screamed. “I’m not leaving without you!”

“It’s the only way.” Tim said. “I’d rather one of us get out alive than both of us die. And I couldn’t bear to go on without my sister.”

“I love you Timmy.” Lex bawled, tearfully embracing him.

“I love you too, Lexy.” Tim replied. “Now wait for me to draw her away, then go!”

“HEY! Over here you big lizard!” Tim shouted, waving his hands as he ran out and away from the visitors’ center. The Carch turned around and charged away after him. Tim lead the dino through the ruins of Jurassic World, weaving in and out of building frames, trying his best to keep the animal’s attention. Meanwhile, Lex waved her arms at the chopper, which slowly and hesitantly landed just in front of the visitors’ center. Lex didn’t get in, however.

“What are you doing!?” The pilot asked as Lex reached in and grabbed a flare gun.

“Rescuing my brother.” She replied. Lex hurried towards the dinosaur and aimed the flare gun at the side of its body.

“Tim, get down!” Lex shouted. Tim dove out of the way, and Lex fired a single flare at the dinosaur. The flare smacked against the Carch’s side and knocked the creature backwards; it bounced off its body and ignited some nearby brush. The furious Carch now focused its attention on Lex. Regaining its balance, it hobbled towards her, mouth open to reveal its rows of pointy teeth.

“That’s right, come closer you bitch.” Lex said as she aimed the gun right at the enormous maw bearing down on her. She fire a flare, which flew right into the dinosaur’s mouth. The Carch writhed and shrieked in pain, and attempted to cough up the burning orb inside of its throat; it stumbled backward, hacked up the now burnt out flare, and limped away, still shrieking in pain.

“Lex? You came back for me!” Tim said as he sprinted to his sister and threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

“Of course I did.” Said Lex. “You’re family. You’re also the only reason I got through this place when we were kids.” The two boarded the helicopter and were lifted away; looking down, they took one final glance at the scarred yet still living island. They never realized the top part close to the volcano was completely black and barren, ravaged by the lava alone. One would never guess that was what the whole island _should_ have looked like.

As they passed over a green field, they caught a glimpse of a magnificent herd of Brachiosaurs, lumbering towards a glistening lake without a care in the world, to join various other herbivores for a drink. Beautiful sights like this sure contrasted with Nublar’s uglier aspects.

“We’ll have quite the story to tell when we get home.” Lex said. “You got more than enough footage for your video!”

“Delete it.” Tim said. “No one needs to know about this. Otherwise more people like Dodgson would show up. Let these animals live without us constantly showing up.”

Lex smiled and nodded in agreement. The Costa Rican government agreed as well; Isla Nublar was truly a natural miracle, and they intended to preserve it. Lex and Tim had to swear to secrecy what they encountered (which wasn’t difficult to convince them of), access to the island was also restricted on the pretense of “dangerous volcanic fumes.” Gregory’s official cause of death was a helicopter crash; the siblings made no mention of Dodgson. His mission was likely covert anyways, so few people knew about it in the first place.

A few weeks later, Lex was hosting Tim’s birthday party at her house. Both of their families were seated and talking amongst one another. Ian had been there for some time, reading his own book like the egotist he was. Alan and Ellie arrived a short time later with more-than-necessary gifts, and of course the Kirbys were late as usual, but at least Amanda brought one of her legendary casseroles, so all was forgiven.

“So, what’s been up with the two of you lately?” Alan asked. “Seen any dinosaurs?”

“Wh- no why would we?” A nervous Tim said.

“Haha, just joking with you!” Alan laughed.

“Honey, you _know_ that’s a sensitive subject for them!” Ellie said, lightly swatting him on the shoulder.

“Well, that may change soon.” Ian said, raising his head up from his book. “Jurassic World is now upon us, thanks to the, uh, ‘wonderful’ folk at the, uh, Lockwood Estate.”

“I’m just glad the source of all this is gone.” Ellie said. “I will _not_ miss Isla Nublar!”

“Life certainly finds a way, doesn’t it?” Alan said.

The siblings looked at each other and smiled, and Lex simply said, “It certainly does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this work, everyone! I'm glad I could share it with you. I've kind of been wanting to do a Jurassic Park fic for a while, and _Fallen Kingdom_ gave me the perfect fodder for one! Truth be told, I mainly wrote this to bring back the Brachiosaurus (who yes, is still alive at the end of this), but the story just sort've blossomed into something more! I have been curious what the original JP crew have been up to since JP3, and this story gave me the perfect opportunity to answer that! Anyway, this has been a fun write, and thanks to everyone for their support. A special shout-out though to TFALokiwriter, who's been there from the very beginning encouraging me to finish this. Thank you all and I hope to see you guys when I write my next fic, whatever that may be.


End file.
